


But I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Simon cheats on Baz (not clickbait)





	But I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

"I can't believe you." Baz leans heavily against the wall. "You're a monster." He rakes a hand through his hair, eyes narrowed in disgust. "That doesn't count at all, I'm a business major for God's sake."

 

"That's how we did it in the home." Simon smirks deviously through his argument. "Just because you're bitter and angry doesn't mean I didn't win."

 

His boyfriend scowls, arms crossed so aggressively Simon can practically feel it. "Not. Fair."

 

Simon pouts in return, getting off the couch, his hands straying to Baz's hips. "How do you want me to make it up to you?"

 

"This." Baz's arms wrap around Simon's shoulders, brushing a couple quick, playful kisses to the side of his boyfriend's mouth.

 

"You're shameless." 

 

"You cheat at monopoly, that's just as bad."

 

"Fair point."


End file.
